No Fear
No Fear was a professional wrestling tag team that consisted of Takao Omori and Yoshihiro Takayama. During their history, the team competed in All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Noah. All Japan Pro Wrestling (1998-2000) No Fear formed in All Japan Pro Wrestling in the fall of 1998 as a subset of the "Triangle of Power" stable led by Gary Albright. The first highlight for the team was participating in the 1998 World's Strongest Tag Determination League but they ended up finishing in last place with 2 points by only beating Albright and Giant Kimala. A few months later they teamed with Hiroshi Hase in a one night six-man tag team tournament where they made it to the semi-finals before losing to Mitsuharu Misawa, Yoshinari Ogawa, and Masahito Kakihara. After Albright left them, Omori and Takayama began slowly moving up the ranks over the next few months. No Fear won their first title on June 4, 1999 when they defeated Hayabusa and Jinsei Shinzaki to win the All Asia Tag Team Championship. One month later, on July 23, No Fear defeated Johnny Ace and Bart Gunn to win the World Tag Team Championship thus giving the team a monopoly on the All Japan tag team division. On August 25, 1999, No Fear lost both tag titles to Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion: Mitsuharu Misawa and World Junior Heavyweight Championship: Yoshinari Ogawa. Three months later, on October 30, 1999, No Fear challenged Kenta Kobashi and Jun Akiyama for the World Tag Team Championship but lost. After that, they entered the 1999 World's Strongest Tag Determination League where they finished in 6th place with 4 points, by beating the team of Vader and Johnny Smith and the team of Gary Albright and Wolf Hawkfield. On June 9, 2000, No Fear entered a tournament for the vacated World Tag Team Championship. They defeated Misawa and Ogawa in the semi-finals but lost to The Holy Demon Army in the finals. Shortly afterwards, Misawa left All Japan to form Pro Wrestling Noah, No Fear (along with the majority of the native roster) left All Japan and followed Misawa to Noah. Pro Wrestling Noah (2000-2002) No Fear debuted at Noah's first show on August 5, 2000 as they teamed with Satoru Asako in a six-man tag losing to Yoshinari Ogawa, Masahito Kakihara, & Daisuke Ikeda. A year later, Noah eventually started a tag team division and on December 9, 2001, No Fear defeated Mitsuharu Misawa and Yoshinari Ogawa to win the GHC Tag Team Championship. The team would hold the titles for 2 months before losing them to Takeshi Morishima and Takeshi Rikio on February 17, 2002. No Fear eventually broke up in spring 2002 when both Omori and Takayama left Noah. In Wrestling Takao Omori's finishing moves *''Axe Bomber'' (Crooked arm lariat) *''Axe Guillotine Driver'' (Kneeling back to belly piledriver) - innovated Yoshihiro Takayama's finishing moves *''Everest German Suplex'' (German Suplex) *Running high knee strike Entrance themes *"See Far Miles" (AJPW, 1998–1999) *"We Are No Fear" (AJPW, 1999–2000) *"Destructive Power" (NOAH, 2000–2002) Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Noah **GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) References External links * Takao Omori . purolove.com * Yoshihiro Takayama. purolove.com Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables Category:AJPW Units Category:Units Category:Tag Teams Category:NOAH teams and stables